The moon and the Fan
by Princess-NekoTsuki
Summary: Sasuke: I just can't get over those eyes, their so happy yet sad and empty. Who is this new ninja and why can't i stop looking at them?Sasuke's life is changed forever when a new ninja is assigned to his team.


The moon and the fan

1

The mysterious masked nin

At the ninja academy right after the instructions to the chunin exams were given.

Instructor: "Okay now you all know what to do so let's get started and G-."

The door opens cutting the instructor off in mid-word. Kakashi walks in with a student dressed in all dark blue, wearing a bandana bearing the konoha leaf symbol on it. They were wearing the bandana so it covered their hair, and a mask covering their face. From the knees to the neck could not be seen because of the coat.

Kakashi: "I always get stuck with this kind of stuff."

Instructor: "What do you want now Kakashi can't you see we're about to start?"

Kakashi: "Yes I can see that. There's a new student here to take the exam. Here are the details."

Kakashi hands him the paper. He nods while reading it.

Instructor: "Alright I'll let it slip this time because the hokage sent this. So do you know what your to do?"

The student just nods.

Instructor: "Here." He hands the student a test. "now go sit over there." He points to the vacant seat in front of Sasuke. "Now that's taken care of so we can start. Ready G-." Being interrupted once again made the instructor a little p!$$ed.

Kakashi: "I need to speak to my team and that student before the second phase of the exams begin."

Instructor: "FINE! Alright! You can now leave!"

Kakashi: "Okay, see you, I'm gone."

Instructor: "now everyone's ready so begin your tests NOW!"

People began to think and pencils started to move. Sakura reads over the questions then starts to answer them, stating in her mind how the questions are levelled way above any genin. She then stops and wonders how her team mates are doing. She thinks in her head: "_Sasuke should do fine on these questions, i'm not sure about the new guy but I know Naruto wont get them." _

Naruto is frozen with fear because he's scared of what his team mates will do to him if he gets them failed. So, he reads over the questions and realizes he cant answer any of them. He starts to shake and Hinata, who's sitting beside him starts to get concerned. She then offers him the answers off her sheet, he declines stating why he can't cheat.

Sasuke reads over the questions and decides to use his sharingan to cheat. His new team mate seems to be getting all the answers and will be good to cheat off of. Sasuke uses his sharingan to copy the movements of the ninja's pencil. The answers were really complex for a genin.

More and more teams are getting kicked out for getting caught cheating.

Finally, times up and the tenth question is given, all who stayed passed.

Instructor: "Team 7 and you in the blue, go meet Kakashi, he wants to see you. And make it quick!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the nin Kakashi brought in earlier walk into the hallway and spot Kakashi leaning against a wall reading one of his perverted books.

Kakashi: finally noticing them "Oh hi guys."

Naruto: "Hey Kakashi-sensei what's up why did you drag us out of the exam?"

Sakura:" Ya what's up?"

Sasuke: looking over the stranger with them. "Umm… whatever."

Kakashi: Pointing at the strange student. "I'm just here to introduce you all to your new team mate"

The new member of team 7 just nods to the others on the team.

Naruto & Sakura: "WHAT?"

Both Naruto and Sakura are staring in total shock at their new team mate. Sasuke just continued to stare emotionless at his new partner.

Kakashi: "Yep, your new team mate was late getting here. Usually I would be unhappy or even annoyed to have a new kid to look after, but this one's an exception." He nodded at his new student. "your new friend here even got a bell from me _all alone_. Yes it took less time than when you three tried and failed, and I was surprised to see at the end your friend managed to get a bell. Even with the hokage watching, still got further the you three."

Sasuke: In his head. " Well I guess this won't be so bad."

Sakura: "What do you mean this weirdo masked freak, got a bell. I bet you were just going easy on the freak!"

Naruto: "No way no one could get a bell from you!"

Sasuke: Still Emotionless. "Do you really think he went easy with the hokage watching? No, I don't think so. Naruto you are so dumb and pathetic and Sakura you are rude and sickening."

Kakashi: "Yes, the hokage assigned this one to out team and sh----"

Instructor: "Kakashi, she's here we need them now. They can get acquainted later."

Kakashi: "Alright you three, I mean four go back now."

The four returned to the room and joined a crowd of applicants surrounding the new instructor Anko.

Sasuke was paying attention but his gaze just kept going back to his new team mate. Sasuke was absently staring at his new team mate and listening to the instructor at the same time, so he hardly noticed when his new team mate turned and met his gaze.

Sasuke in a whisper: "Beautiful eyes."

Sasuke in his head: "Blue and silver what beautiful and unusual eyes!"

Masked nin: "Heh heh."

Sasuke: "Huh? What? Hey what's going on?"

Naruto: "You were just staring at—"

Sasuke: "Oh never mind." Turning back to the nin. "Um…sorry."

Sasuke in his head: "What? Was that a smile I just saw from behind the mask?"

Sasuke was cut off in mid thought.

Anko: "I'll finish the briefing at our meeting area."

Anko: Well here we are at the training area known as "the forest of death" heh heh.

Sakura: "That's nothing to laugh at! Are you saying your making us go in there?"

Anko: "Settle down kids. We're not forcing you to go in…

Sakura: "Whew, that's a relief."

Naruto: "YA!"

Anko: "Ahem! As I was saying. We're not forcing you to go in… unless you want to pass the test, if so then yes we're making you."

Naruto: "Why is it called the _forest of death?"_

Anko: "Why do you think?"

Naruto: "…"

Sasuke: "How many of us do you suppose will be left?"

Anko: At most half, the least amount would be none.

The rules were given, everyone got a permission slip and sent home for the night to prepare.

End of the first chapter.

This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. It took a couple days to type, the writing was the easy part. Ok post if you have any comments or questions. Who is the masked nin? Well, you'll have to guess for now.

Please post and tell me what you think.

Till the next chapter see ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto plots or characters but I own added characters and parts of the changed plot.


End file.
